Computing devices include memory for storing computing programs that are executed by its processor. The computing programs stored in the memory of the computing device include firmware, as well as backup and alternate programs. When the computing device is reset in response to receiving a reset signal, the processor is programmed to fetch the firmware from the memory and execute it as the initial step in a boot process. The processor in turn fetches, from the memory, instructions and data corresponding to other computing programs, and executes those programs during its operational state.